moracar_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Strahd Von Zarovich
Strahd was the overlord of the demiplane of Ravenloft. He is a vampire lord who was directly opposed by the Ravagers of Ravenloft. Bio Strahd Von Zarovich was born to Amauntori and Vianka Von Zarovich. He was the youngest of three boys, and was neglected greatly as a child. His eldest brother Sansor was kidnapped as a child, and the grief felt by his parents forced their anger upon their next two children. Strahd's twin brother Sergei was groomed to take the throne for his father, and most of Strahd's parents attention was given to Sergei. Strahd and his brother Sergei were devout followers of the Moon Lord, a diety that watched over all of Ravenloft. While Sergei was training for diplomacy, Strahd became a great and tactical general. Strahd carried his weapon Solaros (a gift from his father), against many enemies who dared to venture into Barovia and challenge the might of the Zarovich line. Strahd was a great seeker of knowledge, and knew much of his family's arcane history. He sought to learn of the many arcane artifacts that had led his ancestors to victory, but they were not available to Strahd. His father refused to let any but the Thane (Sergei) into the family's armory. Strahd found no trouble sneaking in, and secretly learning. When Lorren Soth released the spell-plague onto Castle Avernus, Strahd and Sergei were the first to respond to the dying king's call. Sergei was in love with the Princess Tatyana, and asked for his brother's strength in helping to save her. Strahd had too loved Tatyana, but never mentioned this to his brother. He thought he did not deserve her, as he was not the thane. The two men rode with an army towards Castle Avernus, and challenged Lorren Soth. Soth's army of undead had terrified any enemy before him, but Strahd did not falter. He drove his troops forward when even his brother thought of retreating. The army broke through the walls of Castle Avernus and into the Grand Throne Room where Lorren sat. Sergei and Strahd came upon Lorren Soth and a fatal battle ensued. Using a forbidden magic item Strahd had stolen from his father, Strahd attempted to trap the lich. What Strahd was unaware of, was that the artifact bonded the two. As long as Strahd lived, the lich would be trapped, but as soon as he died the lich would be released once again. Strahd had defeated the lich, but the castle was far from alive. The majority of the population had already died, and everyone else was already infected with the spell-plague. With his dying words, King Avernus promised his daughter's hand to the Thane of Ravenloft. The current Thane Sergei, had been wounded in the first few seconds of the battle. When Strahd, Sergei, and Tatyana returned to Castle Ravenloft, a grand festival was held. Sergei and Tatyana were to be married, and Sergei was to receive kingship for defeating the lich. Strahd was enraged, for it was he who had defeated the lich, and saved not only the princess but his own brother too. This overwhelming anger came from his bond to the lich, whose soul was slowly dragging Strahd's mind into the darkness. Just before the wedding, Amauntori revealed to his sons that he was dying and it was time for Sergei to take throne. Sergei never mentioned to their father of Strahd's bravery, and instead accepted the power. This acceptance of power would push Ravenloft into the Domains of Dread, Sergei's pact with the darkness completed.